It is an inconvenient and often hazardous task to annually put up and take down decorative lights in festive seasons such as Christmas. The prior art teaches lamps which withdraw into compartments as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,993; 3,569,691; and 3,836,760; and lamps which are easily installed and removed using special attachment devices as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,771,444; 3,204,090; and 3,341,699.
The prior art fails to teach a hinged lamp string which is foldable into display or hidden positions.